


busted

by lesbians_harold



Series: sappy catradora one-shots [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, i was bored and gay on main
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbians_harold/pseuds/lesbians_harold
Summary: based on thispostand also a drawing i once saw on tumblr





	busted

Adora was rarely careless. She had always considered herself to be responsible and reasonable.

But when Catra grabbed her hand after lunch and led her into a dark closet in the west wing of Bright Moon Castle, Adora threw all of that out the window and followed the girl without question, even though they had a meeting with the other princesses in about an hour.

So yeah, maybe she was a little careless sometimes. But she couldn't help it, especially when the brunette began to sway her hips as she walked in front of her.

Once inside the small room, they didn't even bother turning on the light, and immediately embraced each other as soon as the door was closed. Adora walked back a little and Catra followed along, her hands never leaving the blonde's face.

Adora placed herself on a box and the other girl straddled her with ease as they continued making out. _Catra must really be in the mood today_ , Adora thought, as the brunette's kisses seemed a lot hungrier than usual.

She didn't mind though and didn't comment either, letting her arms run up the other girl's sides before settling on her back and pulling her even closer.

Catra sighted with delight under her touch and Adora read that as an encouragement to explore further.

As her hands traveled down her body again, Catra pulled away from the kiss, her mouth traveling down to Adora's neck.

"Catra…it'll leave a mark…" Adora sighted into the dark, even though she couldn't care less at the moment.

Catra voiced her exact thoughts when she broke away for a second to say: "I don't care." Adora smiled.

Soon enough, their lips were locked again, and hands continued exploring.

 _I_ _could get used to this_ , Adora thought just as the door opened, the sharp light taking them completely out of the moment.

"Uhh, I'm sorry to interrupt but we have like, a meeting right now so…" Mermista said in her usual bored voice as she stood in the doorway.

"It'll be a minute," Adora managed to get out, her cheeks already burning with embarrassment. She was the protector of the country, after all, and wasn't supposed to be found making out with her girlfriend in a closet right before an important Alliance meeting.

"Whatever," the mermaid said and walked away.

"Can't even get a moment of privacy around here," Catra complained as she got off Adora. The blonde giggled.

"Well, if you've waited, we could have gotten a lot more time in my room," she said as they walked out of the room and headed towards the meeting.

Once it was over, Bow dragged Adora to the side.

"Why were you late? And what is that on your neck?" The blonde took her hand up to the spot where Catra's lips had been an hour earlier.

"Oh, this? It's just a mosquito bite," she lied. Bow crossed his arms, eyeing her with a skeptic look. Just then, Catra walked up behind Adora and put an arm around her girlfriend.

"Hey Bow," she said with a trademark smirk.

"Hey mosquito," he answered with an unimpressed look. Adora's cheeks began to burn while Catra looked confused at the boy.

"Come on," the blonde said grabbing the other girl's hand and beginning to walk towards her room where they could be left in _peace_ , without any further interruptions.

**Author's Note:**

> i am [lesbians-harold](https://lesbians-harold.tumblr.com) on tumblr


End file.
